The purpose of this subproject is to determine the effect of a cyclooxygenase inhibitor on sodium balance, plasma concentrations of atrial natriuretic factor and digitalis-like factor, and on urinary excretion of prostaglandins F2 metabolites in normal and hypertensive subjects.